far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lightway
A Lightway is a pretech mass-transit system developed to stabilize a planetary ring. Acting as the ring's core, it is composed of two thin beams of energy that appear to be made of radiant light, surrounded by a transparent enclosure approximately 20 meters in diameter. The beams together are no more than a few meters thick and are composed of ultra-dense particles which rotate in opposite directions. These beams provide a ring with an inner gravitational field and make them incredibly dangerous to interact with. By using a device known as a Light Bridge, an individual, vehicle, or even structure outside the enclosure can hitch itself to a Lightway beam to begin accelerating along either direction of the planetary ring. Individuals, vehicles, and even structures can be moved from place to place along a ring Uses Transportation In addition to providing a planetary ring with artificial gravity, Lightways have a number of uses. Their ability to transfer kinetic energy via Light Bridge makes them effective - if energy inefficient - as a mass transit system. This allows for rapid transit across the planet, reconfiguration of any attached facilities, and even placement for suborbital drops. Racing Any unprotected object that enters the enclosure is typically destroyed and becomes part of rapidly spinning detritus. Specialized, shielded pods inside the enclosure are used to transport goods without disrupting or endangering nearby structures. Certain thrill seekers have also been known to navigate and race inside the enclosure of a Lightway using customized vehicles. Generally these events are highly televised, including the now (in)famous Trillia Grand Prix. Production Lightways also function as massive particle accelerators and ion implantation facilities. By bending the beams until they collide, massive amounts of energy are expelled and a number of artificial elements are created. The most notable of these, Trillium, is a key component in many Trilliant Ring products. This causes devastating amounts of radiation to be released in what is known as a Particle Accelerator Blast, which can be harmful to nearby ships, facilities, and the planet surface below. Generally, the only Lightway which is used in this way is the ring on Trillia IX, which orbits an otherwise uninhabited planet. Particle Accelerator Blast In addition to maintaining a planetary ring, Trillia IX's Lightway was made with another purpose in mind: the production of artificial Trillium. The production process releases an enormous amount of energy and is magnificent to behold. Despite the danger, it has become a tourist attraction in its own right. In order to produce industrial quantities of Trillium - a material that is otherwise incredibly rare in Acheron Rho - the Lightway's two main beams are bent together until they collide, causing a particle accelerator blast (or "PAB"). A PAB releases a wave of dazzling, multi-colored light visible across most of the system. Speakers and holovids issue a planet-wide alert ahead of an incoming blast. Visitors are directed to watch the ensuing blast from inside while the planet is bathed in light. Due to the intensity of such an event, it has been integrated into the tourist appeal of the planet. Occurring once every few months, PABs are timed to dazzle groups of newcomers and have become a seasonal attraction. It is also traditional to perform a blast at the closing ceremonies of the Trillia Grand Prix. This energy is a serious threat to the unprepared. The blast is capable of annihilating or irradiating unprotected ships, facilities, or pleasure domes - even as far as the planet's surface or close orbit. Operators must relocate unshielded ships behind dedicated energy absorption emplacements. Specific shield configurations are typically broadcast across the system to protect visiting ships from danger. Facilities attached to the Lightway must be reoriented so that their specialized protective surfacing faces the ring, shutting down movement between facilities for roughly an hour. For several days after a blast, the radiation creates a beautiful corona around the host planet. While such a blast makes it immensely dangerous to walk the planet's surface, the only current Lightway is in orbit over Trillia IX, whose lack of habitability makes this a moot point. Current Lightways Trillia IX The most prominent example of a Lightway is the base of the planetary ring on Trillia IX and namesake of The Trilliant Ring. Sometimes known by its moniker, the Inner Circle, this Lightway is one of Acheron Rho's hottest and most selective tourism destinations and home to the Trillia Grand Prix. The ring's first segment was launched in 3014 and was completed by 3085. Trillia IX's ring hosts a megacity, dotted with pleasure domes and a dizzying array of artificial climates. Despite its low population, strategic monopolies have attracted immense wealth to the planet, turning it into a place of ludicrous opulence and luxury. Category:The Trilliant Ring Products